


Dreading Light; Into The Dark

by piperpro2005



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperpro2005/pseuds/piperpro2005
Summary: How am I? Where am I? What am I...?Who am I...?Maybe some secrets are better off unknown...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. prolouge

Once upon a time  
In a town far away

There once lived a couple  
That laid there in dismay

The woman lay sad  
for her body was cursed

If she dare bear a child  
It will die before its birth

Through madness they crept  
Monsters of the night

They told the grieving couple  
It will soon be alright

They promised a child  
to ease the couples heart

But for small cost  
the couple will take their part

A baby at last!  
The couple wept with joy

Not knowing that once  
They were just their toy

For every wish  
Comes with a price

Pay your end  
Or face their vice

~Avaline


	2. Chapter 1: Schools out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the journey begins...and summer has arrived

Baltimore MD; May 15 1921;

A beautiful day this was. Not a single cloud in sight. Avaline Harrison lay at her desk staring at the clock for when school would finally release for the summer. Tapping her foot on the ground as the seconds go by. Tick, tock, tick, tock...then the bell rings. A stampede of schoolchildren rush out the door ready to start the summer. Avaline starts to rush out the door when, 

"Hey! Wait up!" A familiar voice calls out. Avaline turns around and sees her two best friends; Evelyn Dreieck and her Alex Charles.

"Oh, hey guys! Sorry I ran off. I didn't see you two coming." Avaline says as she faces the two. 

"Couldn't wait to get out huh?" Evelyn says. 

"Oh like you wouldn't believe" Avaline responds. 

"Well," Avaline looks out into the street once all the other kids have left, 

"I don't think my father has arrived yet, and knowing him, wont be here for a while." Avaline says, looking back at the group. 

"Well, Eve and I aren't going home for a while either. With our parents jobs all" Alex says. Avaline looks at him with a confused face, 

"Isn't your mother almost always home Al?"

"Not today. She said she got called to some sort of "gig". And I think we both know about Evelyn's parents. The both of us are gonna be here for a while. " Alex responds and Avaline nods. 

"Why don't we hang out near the playground for a while? Not like we have anything else to do." Evelyn says. Alex and Avaline nod then the three go towards the back of the schoolhouse to the tire swing near the large tree by the playground. For about 5 minutes the three hang out beside the tire swing. Taking turns swinging each other around, playing tag, just being kids. 

"Oh come on! Run slower!" Evelyn says running towards Avaline and Alex during a game of tag.

"Wait no, get Ava not me!" Alex says laughing while pushing Avaline out of the way. But during this, Avaline couldn't help but notice a strange figure looking towards her and her friends. A male figure of sorts. But before Avaline could get a close look at him...BAM! Evelyn knocked her to the ground with a loud thud. Evelyn starts laughing while getting up off the ground. Avaline slowly gets up still looking in the direction of the strange man looking her direction. Which right now, looking the other direction near the shop next to the schoolhouse.

"Ava? Earth to Ava!" Evelyn says waving her hand over Avaline's face. 

"o-oh...sorry about that. But...do either of you see that wired man over there?" Avaline points to the direction of the man, still looking the other direction, but sometimes casting glances to the trio. 

"He's been staring at us for...who knows how long?" Avaline says. Evelyn looks up to the direction of the male figure, still looking away from the group. 

"Yea now that you say it...But I'm sure its fine!" she says, lending out a hand to Avaline and getting her back up to her feet. 

"Well I guess if you two are done with this cause I certainly am," Alex bends over to catch his breath, 

"I'll meet you two by the tire swing." He says walking towards the tire swing with Evelyn following along.

"I'll be there in a second." Avaline says dusting herself off. She turns to look to the man that has been looking at them, and notices...he's returned to looking at her. But not at Alex and Evelyn, but to Avaline specifically. But there isn't a feeling of fear or concern around him, but more of a feeling of...comfort. Avaline doesn't understand why, but she just feels a sort of comfort around this man. But why? She doesn't even know him! She looks down at the ground for a second, but she gets the courage to wave to him. The man waves back at her then walks away. "

Wired" Avaline whispers to herself then runs over to her friends near the tire swing. A few minutes pass by and the trio take turns sitting on the swing. After a while Evelyn says "Hey! Check this out!" She pulls out a book from her satchel she carries for school. 

"What's that?" Avaline looks down at Evelyn with with a confused look on her face. 

"I found this in the woods behind the school the other day! I don't know what this is but it looks cool!" Alex takes the book right out of Evelyn's hands and looks through it. 

"There's some wired stuff in here Eve...besides, you don't just randomly take something you find on the ground anywhere," Alex says giving the book back to Evelyn. 

"What even is that stuff about?" Avaline says. 

"Like I said before, I'm not so sure. But I wanna find out!" Evelyn responds and looks at Avaline. "Ava, your dad knows about this kind of stuff right? You can ask him!"

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Avaline responds and looks to the ground. "I think my dad would get mad at me for it. It's not even mine and we don't even know where this came from!" Avaline says. Evelyn sighs and Alex looks to the two. 

"Well either way, both of us know that you would be better to hold that thing Ava" Alex says as he snatches the book out of Evelyn's hand.

"Oh come on! What's wrong with me holding onto it!?" Evelyn says.

"You lose things way to often. And if you lose this it's going to cost more trouble for whoever's this is!" Alex says and hands the book to Avaline. "Do you mind keeping it for now?" Avaline sighs and hesitantly takes the book. 

"Sure I guess. And who knows, maybe my dad does know about it considering the places he's been." Avaline says. Soon after a car pulls into the driveway of the schoolhouse and a man waves to the trio. 

"I think that's you." Evelyn points out to Avaline while point in the direction of the car. 

"Yup." She says putting back on her satchel and running towards the car. "See you two in August!!" Avaline says as she waves to her friends, and Alex and Evelyn wave back.


	3. Chapter 2: Joseph Harrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bounty hunter just trying to raise his child...

Avaline rushes over to the large black vehicle and a male figure steps out.

"Hey sweetheart! Had a good last day did you?" the man bends down to Avaline's level.

"You bet I did! It was great!" Avaline cheerfully hops up and down. "You should have seen what happened during recess today! There was an entire flock of geese that came right over us! It was a little scary but it was so cool!"

"I bet it was. Now daddy's got someone to meet so lets hurry up and go" The man says and lifts Avaline into the car. This man was Avaline's father. Joseph Harrison. Who also happens to be a bounty hunter. It’s strange how someone like him would be able to raise a child...especially since he’s always wandering around from place to place. That’s just how it is with Joseph's kind of work. If he doesn’t find work, work will find him. He was lucky enough not to have that much of “work” far away from home so he could take care of Avaline, take her to school, and just...be the father figure in her life.

That’s how being a parent works right? Be there in your child’s life, take them to school. Being a parent is wired sometimes...especially for a single father like him. Whatever, that’s not the problem at this time. A few minutes of a drive led them to the outside of a hotel. Hotel Indigo it was called. And after a few minutes of waiting, a man, wearing a trench coat and hat that seems to be covering this face, walk up to the car. Joseph turns towards Avaline and says to her;

“Stay quiet ok?”

Avaline nods and goes back to reading her book she was reading the ride there. Joseph rolls down his car window and the man starts to speak;

"Sorry I'm late."

"No problem at all" Joseph says, slicking back his hair. The man turns his head to look at Avaline.

"Is this your kid?" Avaline looks up the man, the looks back down to her book.

"Yea. Schools out for the summer." Joseph turns his head to look at Avaline and gives a soft smile. Avaline smiles back.

"Well," the man starts shuffling through his coat pockets and pulls out a folder. Joseph opens up the folder and begins to look through it. Inside are several pictures of groups of people. But one figure sticks out among the rest of them...the man clears his throat.

"There's the guy your looking for. His name is Rodger Kent. He's got connections with the mafia groups here and in Pennsylvania. Philadelphia to be exact. Lots of people want him behind bars. Bounty is real high with him to. Get him in cuffs, and you'll have a paycheck that'll set you and your little one for a long while." Joseph nods.

"Now this guy" he says leaning back to look at Avaline and gestures to her to cover her ears. Avaline does so. "He's an asshole?"

"Real big asshole." The man says. He slightly back away from the car. "Well, lucky for you he's going to be traveling on the Pennsylvania railroad near Penn station downtown. You'll be able to catch him there. Do be careful though, he may or may not be traveling with some little bit of protection."

"I'm sure it wont to to much of a problem" Joseph says grinning.

"Alright. Good luck kid." The man leaves the car and Joseph waves the man goodbye. He looks over to Avaline and chuckles.

"You can take your hands off your ears. It's fine now you silly goose." He says. Avaline nods and takes off her hands off her ears.

"Where are we going now?" she asks. Joseph smiles. 

"We're going on an adventure"


	4. Chapter 3: Off To Penn Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the train we go!

Once the man left, Joseph and Avaline left the hotel and went home. However once Joseph steps into the house he starts taking some small boxes and suitcases and sets them in the trunk of the car. Avaline watches as her father puts all this baggage in the car.

"What are you doing daddy?"

"Putting all the suitcases in the car. We need to have all our stuff if we want to go to the summer house don't we?" Joseph says as he picks up a suitcase. Avaline's eyes light up with excitement.

"Oh right!" She says, hoping up and down. She runs over to a box and tries to carry it, which unfortunately was to heavy to she started to push it towards the front door. Joseph chuckles, sets the suitcase near the front door, and steps over to Avaline.

"I got this sweetie." He says patting her on the head and picking up the box. "Why don't you go wait in the car until I'm done?" Avaline nods, grabs her teddy bear, and runs over and hops into the car while Joseph finishes putting everything into the trunk and tidying up the house. Not to long after the headed to downtown Baltimore and over to the Penn Station. Which was a part of the Pennsylvania Railroad company. The PRR, as it was called, had rail lines that went through Baltimore, Philadelphia, New York, and even all the way into Chicago. They stop near the station, grab their luggage and head towards the ticket counter.

"Woah woah! Don't run to far ahead! Stay where I can see you!" Joseph calls out to a running away and excited Avaline. She stops and starts looking at her surroundings. The station is bustling with social activity. A very busy afternoon indeed. One by one people start to walk onto the train. Her eyes light up at the excitement of this new adventure. But then, she notices something...wired. The same strange man from when she was still at the schoolhouse...was looking at her again. But this time, he looked...concerned. Scared. Like something was about to happen. Avaline notices this and waves to the man again, but this time...he disappears before she could have the chance to say anything.

"What was that?" Avaline whispers to herself when she tells a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright? Your just staring off into nothing." Joseph says looking at Avaline.

"Oh, I'm fine." Avaline responds looking down at the ground. Joseph nods.

"Well we need to go get tickets so lets go." Joseph says and holds out his hand. Avaline nods and grabs Josephs hand and starts walking to the ticket booth with him. Joseph orders the tickets for him and Avaline then notices something...A male figure, about average height, black slicked back hair. Walking with two other men. Joseph gives the tickets to Avaline to hold for a second and grabs the folder and looks inside of it. This was no one other...than Josephs target, Rodger Kent. A known mafia figure in the Baltimore and Philadelphia regions. Joseph sighs and puts the folder away and takes back the tickets from Avaline.

"Are you alright daddy?" Avaline asks. Joseph smiles and bends down to Avaline's level.

"I'm fine sweetie. Dad's just got a job to do is all." he says and pats Avaline on the head. "I'll be ok." He says as he gets back up to his feet. They both go back and get their luggage boarded onto the train, then walk onto the train themselves. Avaline once again looks around at her surroundings. The place is buzzing with social activity, fun, and happiness. People just going around and hanging out in the early afternoon. Avaline looks down and starts to tightly squeeze her fathers hand. Joseph notices and gives her a soft smile.

"It'll be ok. This is will be fun, and once daddy is done with his job, we'll get to the summer house in no time!" Joseph says, bending down to Avalines level and giving her a hug. Avaline hugs back. She takes a breath and sighs.

"You know" she thinks to herself. "Maybe...maybe this wont be so bad"


	5. Chapter 4: New acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is it that the people you meet can intrigue ones interest so quickly...

The trains sleeper cabins weren't relatively big, but made room for plenty of rooms for people to stay in during the train ride. It didn't take to long to find the room that Avaline and Joseph were staying in. It was a small, but nice little place. Joseph set the carry bags down and stretched his arms. Joseph bought a shared drawing room compartment for himself and Avaline. Avaline looked around the room. It was a nice little space. A bed on one side of the room, and two small couches by the window, one of which fold out into a bed. Joseph set his luggage on one of the couches.

"You can have the bed. I'll sleep here." Joseph says pointing to the bed. Avaline nods and hops onto it. "Why don't we go and check out the train?" Joseph asks, Avaline without a word hops off the bed and runs over to him. Joseph chuckles. "Lets go then" he says, holding Avaline's hand as they go towards the lounge car. The lounge car was luckily not far from their sleeper cabin car. once they stepped inside, the air was filled with happiness and laughter. People all hanging out together, smoking, just having a great time. They find a booth and sit down. Joseph notices not to long after they sat down, a certain someone walked into the lounge car...Josephs target. He tried to hide his shocked expression as to not make things to obvious, but now that he's here...there's nobody here he knows that can watch Avaline, and he's pretty nervous about leaving her by herself in a place like this. He knows he doesn't have a choice in this case if he wants to get the job done. But Avaline is a smart kid. He knows she wont do anything bad...or at least he hopes so. Having something bad your child be in a public place is a parents worst nightmare after all. He sighed.

"I have to do something," Joseph says getting up from the seat, "stay here and don't talk to any strangers ok? I'll be back in a few." Avaline nods. Joseph gets up and walks towards where they entered the lounge car. Avaline nods and grabs the teddy bear she was playing with before. She looks down for a second...then looks back at the teddy bear.

"He's doing it again isn't he?" Avaline says holding up the teddy bear. "Daddy doesn't seem ok...I hope he is though" she says, setting the teddy bear back down. But she hears some people talking talking near her. A few tables away...

"This will be a fun time Ms. Collins I assure you" a male voice says coming from where Joseph just left. Avaline turns to look at the four that just walked into the lounge car. One of them she seems amazed by...a young woman, presumably this "Ms. Collins" the man was just talking about. But she was a woman like no other that Avaline had seen in her life. A beautiful looking dress, and lots of jewelry on her body. Avaline couldn't help but stare at this lady as they walked by. The group the woman was with sat not to far from where Avaline and Joseph were sitting. And the woman could help but see Avaline staring at her, and even though Avaline quickly looked away, she smiled and waved at her. Avaline looked back, smiled and waved back to the woman, and slumped into her seat. It wasn't to long after that when Joseph finally came back. He come over to the table and gave Avaline a little pat on the head.

"Didn't get into trouble now did you?" he says, laughing. Avaline shook her head. "I'll be grabbing some lunch for us alright? Wait here for me" he says walking towards the counter near the back of the lounge car. Avaline grabs his jacket before he could go;

"But what happened earlier? Was it something bad?" Avaline says. Joseph sighs and looks down at her,

"Daddy just had some stuff to do for his work is all." he says.

"But will you be ok?" she says with a worried look on her face. "I don't like it when you leave for work..."

"I'll be fine. I promise" he says, giving her a kiss on the forehead. He then heads off to the food counter. But the people that Avaline saw enter the lounge car earlier were at the counter too...and started talking to Joseph, including the woman that waved at her. Avaline wondered at why he was talking to these people. He tells her all the time never to talk to strangers, so why does he do it? Adults are weird sometimes. Soon enough, Joseph after grabbing the food and some drinks for the two of them, but with company this time.

"Is this is your little one?" the young woman says.

"Yup! This is my daughter, Avaline" Joseph says setting the food down.

"She's so cute!" the woman says, waving at Avaline excitingly.

"Cassie chill out there!" the young man beside her says. He then turns around and waves at her too. "Sorry, she really likes kids." Joseph chuckles at the response. Avaline quirks an eyebrow at her father.

"Sorry about this Ava. This is Mr. Matt and Ms. Cassandra. Some new friends daddy has made" he says gesturing to the two. Avaline looks down for a moment then waves to the two. Joseph sits next to Avaline while Matt and Cassandra sit on the other end. Avaline smiles. Maybe this trip will be fun after all! Besides...

What's the worst that could happen?


	6. Chapter 5: The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was that wired woman..? And how did she know my name...?

The first part of the train journey was relatively fine...Joseph kept his distance and eye on his Rodger, and Avaline was able to have a good time with Matt and Cassandra. She was able to warm up to them pretty quickly, epically after Matt showed her a special "trick." Matt sure is a strange man...he told Avaline to stand very still, went behind her ear and pulled out...a penny. Avaline was amazed by what he did.

"How did you do that?!?" she says, smiling. Matt laughs.

"a magician never reveals his secrets kid." he says as he pats Avaline on the head. Once Avaline warmed up to them Joseph trusted them to look after her while he was doing his business. She has quite the fun with them too. Matt showing her all these crazy magic tricks he knows, and Cassandra telling her stories. Avaline loves these people! It all sure was enough to keep her occupied for the first day of the train journey. Near the end of the first day before heading to bed, Joseph walks over to Matt and Cassandra.

"Thanks for playing with her today. I...I honestly didn't expect her to warm up to you so fast." he says, scratching his head. "She's not really one for much communication." He looks over at Matt, "she really does seem to like you though."

"I have my ways. After a while you find different ways of entertaining different people when you do this kind of work." he says, chuckling.

"Well, it was nice to meet the both of you. Maybe we can talk more tomorrow?" Joseph asks.

"That would be wonderful!" Cassandra says. They bid each other goodbye and Joseph goes back into the drawing room compartment. Tucked Avaline into bed, then went to bed himself. Usually the nights would be calm for Ava. But tonight...tonight was something different...She slowly drifted off into sleep, but woke up in...a child's bedroom of sorts. Avaline looks down at herself, still wearing the nightgown from before. Her teddy bear is still with her. She looks around the room. Simple enough, like what she had at home. Bed, desk near the window, vanity. Simple enough. She gets up and looks around the room. She walks over to a chest and pulls it open. And inside was a whole bunch of toys! More than Avaline has at home! Her eyes widen at how many toys there are. She digs through the pile of toys in this chest. And there are a lot of toys that Avaline already has at home. Teddy bears, dolls, paper and crayons. The usual stuff. She closed the chest and went towards the window. There was light shining out from the outside...strange.

She walked over to the door. Looking down, she also saw light coming from that. She wondered what could be behind that door...she opened it. And what was on the other side was...the long hallway of a beautiful manor. Maroon carpet stretching out into the hall. Flower decorations were everywhere, making the hallway smell lovely of roses and other flowers. She walked around for a little while, clutching her teddy bear in hand. Avaline peeked her head inside one of the rooms. And before long, she went into a gorgeous dining room. She walked inside, looking at her surroundings. A long dining table stretched out through the room. One chair on both ends of the table, with four tables on each side. A fireplace near the south of the room.

"Looks cozy..." she thought. But a sound was heard from behind her. She looked back and it was...a woman. A woman that looked like her...almost the same hair color, the freckles on her face. She looked down at Avaline with a surprised look.

"He was right...your...your really alive" she said. Tears started welling in her eyes as she stepped a bit closer to Avaline

"W-who are you? Where am I?" Avaline said, taking a few steps back. The woman's gaze on Avaline softened a little and she went down to Avalines level. 

"Sweetheart...It's me! Do you remember me?" she asked she let out a soft smile, and opened her arms as if she was asking for a hug.

"N-no. No I don't...Who are you?" she said. The woman frowned and looked down.

"He...he said you were alive and well...I don't understand" the woman says. She looked back up and Avaline and gave a soft smile. "My child...you don't need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." she said, opening up her arms for a hug. Avaline stepped over to her. She paused for a moment. How could this wired woman know her? Of course she's alive but...whos is "he?" She wondered at these possibilities before going up to the woman and giving her a hug. The woman started to cry while holding Avaline in her arms. But not of sadness…but of happiness. This lasted for a few seconds before a loud banging noise was heard. Avaline couldn't really tell where it was coming from. But the woman...once the noise was heard, the woman, with fear in her eyes, let go of Avaline and looked into her eyes. Avaline looked at the woman, frightened.

"What's happening?" she said. The woman, very frightened. Grasped Avaline's shoulders firmly, took a breathe and said to her;

"You need to get out of here right now."

"B-but why? I don't understand?!" Avaline said as the noise got louder. 

"it's for your own safety. I wish I could explain more, I really do. But I don't want you to be around when...'he' is around" The woman says. She takes a breath. "I'm sorry my little angel." She says as she waves a hand over Avalines face. Then there's darkness, then...

Her eyes open.

She's back on the train. She sits up, breathing heavily. Her mind reels at what just happened. Who was that woman? How did she know my name? But more than anything, she wondered at who was...'he'? She looks over to her right, her father is still asleep. She looks to the clock, just around 5:30 am. She lets out a sigh, then lays back down. Wondering at what that wired dream meant...


	7. Chapter 6: Crazy talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time I tell him these dreams...he doesn't believe me...

Avaline woke up from her dream just...confused. What was all that? Many different questions raced through her mind. What was was happening? Whos was the woman? And...why did she look similar to me? The questions just kept racing through her head. She sighed and looked over to the bed on the other side of the cabin at Josephs bed. He was still sleeping. She looked out her window next to her bed. The moon was still high up outside. She quietly got up, dusted her white nightgown she was wearing, and grabbed her father pocket watch from the table, just near 5:30 am. Has it really been that long? Usually nights seem to go by a lot slower than this...whatever. She hopped back into bed and tried to get some more sleep. Maybe she'll talk to her father about that dream in the morning.

The next morning on the train was relatively decent. Joseph woke up a bit earlier than Avaline but after a few minutes. He gently woke her up and her eyes adjusted from the sunlight.

"Morning sunshine." he said with a smile on his face.

"Morning daddy." she said, rubbing her eyes. Still a little uneasy about the dream from last night. 

"Well. I got to attend to some matters so I'll be gone for a bit. You do not leave this room until I come back understood?" Joseph asked. Avaline nodded. As he left the room, she questioned on whether or not she should tell him about the dream for a second...then grabbed his sleeve.

"Is something wrong?" he turned around to look at Avaline.

"Well...I had a strange dream last night. I was in this large room like the one at home, and then I walked out of it and there was this HUGE hallway with all sorts of cool looking things! Then this lady found me and..." she paused for a moment and looked down at the ground.

"And what sweetie?" Joseph said. Avaline sighed for a moment.

"And then I asked her what she was doing here and why she looked like me. Then she looked at me like something bad was going to happen. And then a ton of crazy loud noises that kept growing louder and louder! And then I saw some strange monster coming. Then she covered my eyes and...I awoke. It was the craziest dream I've ever had!" she explained to him. He smiled a bit.

"I bet it was."

"But daddy...what if...why did that woman look like me? Almost exactly!" Joseph quirked an eyebrow at her. 

"What do you mean looked like her?"

"She had the same hair the same freckles. Do you think that...we might have some sort of relationship or something?" Avaline asked him. 

"What do you mean relationship?" he asked.

"Like...like what if she's secretly my mom! Or an auntie! Or a fairy godmother coming to grant wishes!" she said to him. Joseph chuckles.

"That's some wild dreaming you do Ava." he says. "But I've told you this already relating to this whole "mom" talk you see to have been having. A lot more than usual recently." he put a hand to his forehead.

"But that's not just it! A couple days ago, before we left. There was this man who just kept...looking at me. He was at school and he was there at the station!" she said with a worried look on her face. Joseph sighs and gets down to her level.

"Sweetie. There are lots of things in the world that just happen. Maybe you just saw someone that looked like you. Or maybe it was someone passing by." Joseph said shrugging. "Now I'll let you be you, but this all just seems like crazy talk. There isn't a thing such as monsters and you know this!" he says.

"But daddy There was a man that was looking at me at school and at the station and there was a woman in my dreams that look like me! I swear I'm not lying this time!" she says. Joseph gets up and sighs.

"We'll have this talk another time. Now stay here till I come back ok? Don't go with strangers." he says walking out the door. Avaline sighs and looks down, holding her teddy bear.

"Ok..." she says as the door shuts. She crawls back onto her bed and looks out the window. "Why dose daddy never believe me" she says to herself. "This has been happening for days now but...why can't he believe me? I swear I'm lying this time! I can't be..." she says, looking out the window She then grabs her teddy bear.

"Why dosen't anyone believe me when I say these things"


	8. Chapter 7: The Strange Drawing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something seems strange here...but what?

Avaline stayed inside the room waiting for Joseph to come back. She wasn't going to risk anything that would potentially make her father upset. And she doesn't really like seeing him upset, especially at her. Eventually after about a half hour he came back into the room and told her to come with him to the lounge car for breakfast. It was really a late breakfast as it was around 10:30 at this time. Ava didn't really talk much during breakfast. Mainly just sat there and decided to draw while Joseph was out talking with Matt and Cassandra. Occasionally looking back at Ava and talking to her as well. Cassandra tried to make some small talk with Ava that was...awkward, to say the least. She never really talked that much to people other than her father and her friends.

"I've got to go to the cabin real quick. I'll be right back ok" Joseph says, patting Avaline on the head. She nodded and sat there playing with her teddy bear. Matt looked to Avaline and gave her a soft smile.

"So uh...do you have any favorite activities at all?" Matt asked. Avaline looked down with a shy look on her face and kept playing with her teddy bear. Matts smile faded a bit trying to figure out what to say to her. "Do...do you like to draw at all?" Ava perked her head up at that and nodded. Matt smiled and reached to grab some of the paper and crayon box that was left on the table for Ava since it was given to her when they received their food. Ava smiled a bit and began to start drawing as Matt as Cassandra watched and talked. Cassandra was talking with her about her drawings. A dog, a house, a picture of her and Joseph. Plain things like that. But eventually Ava started drawing something...wired...it was her and a woman in a red dress and...something else. Matt quirked his eyebrow at the drawing.

"What's that your drawing if you don't mind me asking?" he said, trying not to seem wired about the drawing. Ava looked up.

"It's...its something I saw last night" she said in a soft voice. Matt, trying to understand what she's saying, looked down to the drawing, the back up at her.

"Like...in a bad dream?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Avaline shrugged.

"It wasn't a bad dream or anything...but it was...wired" she said looking back down at the drawing.

"Do you mind if we take a look?" Cassandra said with a soft smile. Avaline paused for a moment holding the drawing, but eventually gave it to her. The drawing consisted of her, a woman, and what seemed to be...a devil in black with red eyes. Matts eyes widened at this while Cassandras eyebrows perked up. 

"Whos...whos this?" Matt said, pointing to the the woman in the red dress.

"I'm not to sure...but she was a nice lady. She gave me treats and hugs and toys." Avaline said. The woman in the picture had brown hair and a red dress. Avaline explained that she saw that the woman had hair similar to hers. Matt wondered what this would mean...

"But...what about this?" Cassandra said, pointing to the black red eyed devil in the picture. Avaline was silent for a little while before finally answering.

"I don't know...it was...the lady said it was a big scary monster that wanted to hurt us..." she tried to explain. Cassandra and Matt both looked down at the paper...than back to Avaline. Matt sighed and handed the paper back to her.

"Well the drawings look lovely." Matt said. "Your a very good artist kid!" he said with a smile. Avaline chuckled. Soon enough Joseph came back with a folder of papers.

"Daddy says he was coming to catch the bad guys!" Avaline said with a smile on her face. The three adults laughed at that as Joseph gave her a kiss on her head. They chatted and enjoyed their breakfast until Joseph and Avaline had to go back to their cabin for a while. When they were out of the lounge car, Matt looked at Cassandra with a concerned look.

"Does..." he said, concern in his voice. "Does that not seem wired to you? I mean...im pretty sure children would have seen wired things like...that. Dreams or not." Cassandra sighed.

"Kids have their imagination Matt. But if it is it would hurt to guess ghosts" Cassandra said. Matt gave her a questionable look,

"What kind of small children would see ghosts?!"

"I mean...I'm just saying its possible" Matt sighed and out his hand on his forehead. "What?"

"I just...I just hope that's not true is all. Don't want to assume the worst here."


	9. Chapter 8: Pittsburg stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got somewhere it seems...

The rest of the journey wasn't to bad. The next afternoon the conductor gave the yell to the people on the train that they would be arriving in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania in a couple hours. Joseph sighed and sat next to Avaline, ruffling her hair as she lay there sleeping. Joseph grabbed a newspaper and read it for the remainder of the time the train was en route. Didn't take long for him either to fall asleep by Ava's side. Soon enough, a couple hours had passed and the conductor called out that they had arrived in York. Joseph and Avaline quickly grabbed their stuff and headed out of the train and into the busy Penn station. The station was bustling with movement and socialization. People going to new places. An average evening at a train station. Joseph look at the surroundings and checked his watch. It was around 5:30, just approaching the evening. Avaline looked around her and scooched herself closer to Joseph, tightly holding his hand. Joseph gave her a soft smile as a voice was heard from behind them right after.

"Wait for me!"

"Cass wait up geez..."

"I'm still not done conversing Matt" they both turned around to see Matt and Cassandra running towards them. Cassandra tugging Matts arm as she ran. Ava hiding herself behind Joseph as he scooched back in surprise of seeing the two.

"Woah uh...hey guys" Joseph said, giving a slight chuckle as the two came by. "So uh...what are you two up to?" he asked. Cassandra gave a small chuckle.

"Oh nothing to much"

"You said you wanted to run to him a-" before Matt could finish his sentence, Cassandra put a hand over his mouth.

"Oh hush its nothing" Joseph quirked his eyebrow at the two of them.

"Did you...need something?"

"Its nothing really. We just wanted to...come hangout a little more. If that's good with you." Cassandra said as she gave a glace to Matt. Matt shrugged.

"Well...uh..." Joseph tried looking for the words to say while looking down at Avaline, still hiding behind him and clutching his jacket. "Is there a specific reason as to why? I just still have work to do and..." he said, scratching the back of his neck. Avaline tugged at his jacket while looking up at him.

"But...what about that adventure you said?" she said, seeming pretty tired from the train journey as her eyes started to flutter a little bit. Cassandra gave a silent gasp as Joseph picked Avaline up. 

"You...you said you travelled a lot as well right?" Joseph nodded. "And you said that you had an interest in...suspicious...activity so to speak, am I correct?" Joseph nodded at that to. Matt put his hand over his face.

"Cass please...we've had enough of this already..." Joseph quirked his eyebrow again at the two. Questioning what Cassandra would have meant with all this. Cass put a hand on Matts shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

"Matt. I promise it will be fine." Matt gave a sigh and pushed Cassandras hand off his shoulder. 

"Ok I understand that we met like...two days ago but...is there something you want?" Joseph said, growing a little suspicious of Cassandra's actions. He wasn't so sure of Matt since he seemed a little...nervous of whatever Cassandra was trying to do. Eventually Cassandra clasped her hands together and gave him a smile.

"Well...how do you feel about ghost hunting?"

"Ghost hunting?"

"Ghost hunting" Joseph took a long sigh at what Cassandra just said.

"Cass I...you do realize I not only have everything with my job but a kid as well right? How in gods name can I deal with this? And what do I, have with this if you don't mind my inquiring?" Cassandras smile grew a little wider.

"Well you see...I think I have a story you might be interested in learning about. There's a library not far from here if you want us to take you there." she said, pointing to Matt as well. Joseph thought about this for a second...but then something came to his mind...he looked at Cassandra.

"Actually...sure. Why not" Joseph said with a small smile. Cassandra gave a smile as well.

"Wonderful! And don't worry, I know someplace you can both stay" Cassandra said pointing to the sleeping Avaline in Josephs arms. 

"Well then" Joseph said "Lead the way"


End file.
